Amor en Guerra
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: AU. La decisión de salvar a Lily Potter trae a Lord Vodermort consecuencias nunca antes conocidas. Criado por una madre que lo único que quería era olvidar a su padre; Harry crece descuidadamente. Amado únicamente por su Padrino y tío, Harry cree que nunca conocerá verdadero el amor. Hombre x Hombre ... resumen completo dentro.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y yo solo me divierto con ellos._

 _(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

 _Aclaraciones: Almas Gemelas. Slash Tom x Harry, Sirius x Remus, Theodore x Neville, Blaise x Ronald, Draco x Luna. Manipulador Dumbledore, no malas, pero sí metiches a Hermione, Molly y Ginny. Severus x Lily (odio a esta pareja, pero Lily va a ser mala al inicio, luego veré que hago para separarlos :3)._

 _(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

 _Sumary: AU. La decisión de salvar a Lily Potter trae a Lord Vodermort consecuencias nunca antes conocidas. Criado por una madre que lo único que quería era olvidar a su padre; Harry crece descuidadamente. Amado únicamente por su Padrino y tío, Harry cree que nunca conocerá verdadero el amor. Ignorando a sus muchos admiradores; Harry se rinde en encontrar a su alma gemela; al menos, hasta que un misterioso hombre se convierte en su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su sexto año._

 _(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

 _-_ Tom x Harry – hablando

 _" Tom x Harry " – pensando_

 _(¡viva el Slash!) – autora_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Por: Kuki-chan_

 _(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Eran las 08:50 pm del día 31/10 del año 1981. Las calles estaban vacías y no se escuchaban ni el mínimo ruido de algún animal. El cielo estaba opaco y sin vida, mientras que el calor en el ambiente era insoportable.

A las afueras del Valle de Godric, una persona cubierta totalmente por su túnica negra estaba caminando con gracia. Una sonrisa cruel y cínica se mostraba en sus labios mientras avanzaba por la calle desierta. Su piel pálida demostraba una mala vida y sus ojos rojos como el rubí más caro, estaban llenos de malicia y de satisfacción.

-Hoy es el día… Hoy el mundo mágico se rendirá a mis pies. Y juntos, bajo mi poder. Pondremos a los muggles a nuestros pies.

Siguiendo su camino, pasó por una valla blanca; y pudo observar una pequeña casa de dos pisos que estaba en medio de una gran propiedad. Las salas mágicas estaban en su lugar, pero gracias a su fiel vasallo; Lord Voldermort cruzó las barreras sin ningún impedimento.

Guardando su risa para la victoria que le esperaba, el hombre de piel clara y enferma, se deslizó con gracia por el pasto que rodeaba la que para él era una choza. Llegando a la puerta, el hombre esperó. Unas risas se escuchaban en el salón, y la risa inconfundible de un pequeño era lo que hizo que el hombre coloque una mueca de victoria en su rostro. No queriendo tartar más, el mago alzó una mano para poder poner fin de una vez a todo; hasta que escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse.

-James… estoy algo preocupada por Harry. Su brazo tiene definitivamente la marca de su alma gemela, y no me agrada que tenga una serpiente junto a su animal. ¿Qué podría significar eso?

\- No lo sé Lily. Pero espero que no signifique que su pareja destinada sea una serpiente.

Lord Voldermort se quedó quieto por unos momentos. Sin saber qué hacer con tal información. El pequeño destinado a vencerlo, era tan poderoso que tenía un alma gemela para compensar su magia. Eso lo detuvo por unos momentos recordando su infancia. Él, Lord Voldermort también tenía un alma gemela, pero por algún motivo nunca pudo encontrarlo, y el poder y el balance era algo que lo tenía completamente al límite, Pero ahora sabía que su enemigo debía morir. Solo las personas con altas reservas de magia eran los magos con almas gemelas predestinadas.

Con la convicción de que debía matarlo de una vez estuvo a punto de volar la puerta de la cabaña; de nuevo, la voz de la sangre sucia lo detuvo.

-Pero James. Este símbolo al lado de la serpiente significa que alma gemela es mayor que él. Muy mayor. La otra vez, estuve investigando; y descubrí que las almas gemelas no se pueden matar entre sí; pero que, de alguna manera, una no puede vivir sin la otra. ¿No te parece familiar esa frase?

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Potter soltó una exclamación de sorpresa

\- ¡La Profecía! … T-tú no puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡Estas insinuando, que nuestro pequeño Harry es el alma gemela de … de… wakala! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo! …

-James Potter!, recuerda que Voldermort, según Dumbledore; no ha escuchado la profecía por completo

-Pero esto es distinto Lils, no puedes estar diciendo que Harry es la pareja de esa cara de serpiente.

-No lo estoy diciendo, solo… es una posibilidad.

James Potter bufó, y Voldermort, anteriormente llamado Tom Riddle estuvo de acuerdo con esa expresión. Él, el futuro señor del mundo mágico, ¿compañero de un mocoso que se supone que iba a matarlo…? Esa estúpida sangre sucia debe estar muy mal en su investigación. Esa es la única explicación.

-Entonces, ¿por qué crees que Harry sería el único sobreviviente en una lucha contra Voldy?

-James, primero, deja de ponerle raros y extraños apodos al mago oscuro de este milenio; basta con que Sirius y tú llamen a Geller G. como Lawei-Lawei …

El Mago Oscuro de todos los tiempos se negó a reír o mostrar algo de simpatía por alguna cosa dicha por un traidor a la sangre. Pero estaba de acuerdo con la chica en que debe detenerse de llamarlo de forma tan denigrante. Él era Lord Voldermort, y le debían miedo y respeto.

-No importa lo que digas Lils, Harry no puede ser pareja de ese mago oscuro.

\- ¿Y si lo fuera…? Lo prohibirías, ¿verdad?

-No hay nada que prohibir, si no es verdad. Y Lily mejor paremos con esto; estoy seguro que te equivocas y que Harry tiene algún alinda pelirroja como futura novia.

\- ¿Pelirroja como yo?, Amor no has oído hablar de Edipo…

-¿Edipo? No me digas que es algo muggle.

-Pues lo es, James. Sobre un chico que se enamoró de su propia madre

Tom Riddle puso los ojos en blanco, solo alguien tan estúpido como Potter habría olvidado a alguien tan importante como Edipo Rey, fue un clásico muggle, pero solo los magos pura sangre sabían la verdad detrás de la mitología que lo envolvía. Aunque no es de extrañar que Potter no sepa quien era, ya que no se comportaba como alguien que le gustara leer.

-Creo que Harry se durmió con la historia…

-Yo diría que lo aburrimos por completo, y este pequeño merodeador necesita ser más travieso

\- Lo llevaré a su cuna. Di adiós James.

-Ehhh… Pero mejor que duerma con nosotros

-Jajaja, más tarde lo sacamos de su cuna para que duerma con nosotros. Por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar, amor.

-Esta bien, además quiero divertirme luego contigo; antes de que Harry despierte

-Eres un pervertido James Potter

-Solo contigo amor, solo contigo

Cuando sintió que la sangre sucia estaba caminando con el bebé, se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad para poner fin a todo esto. De un movimiento de su varita, arrancó la puerta de su lugar e ingresó al lugar con porte y elegancia.

James Potter estaba delante de él, blandiendo un cojín de plumas. Como si eso pudiera detener al gran, Lord Voldermort.

-No! I-mposible… Peter no pudo…

-Pudo y lo hizo, Potter. Tu sucio amigo me regaló tu ubicación sin poner resistencia alguna. En otras palabras, te traicionó. Ahora sal de mi camino, y respetaré tu sangre pura. Es más, ni siquiera tiene que morir tu esposa. Solo quiero acabar con el niño. Si ambos cooperan y me lo dan, lo mataré de forma rápid…-

El cojín fue a parar a la cara del Mago oscuro de un hábil movimiento de la muñeca de James, ocasionando que Tom se irritara y su magia haga temblar la casa…

\- ¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré…

-Potter… te mataré, y luego a tu hijo

De pronto, una luz verde salió de la varita de Voldermort y James se tiró hacia un lado para evitar ser asesinado.

-Deja de jugar Potter, tu muerte será el inicio de mi victoria

-Pues nunca me matarás

\- No puedes detenerme. Ni nadie de tu generación. Yo soy el mago más fuerte de este mundo

-Cacareo…

-Pott…

-Puro cacareo … cacareo, cacareo, cacareo …

La irritación del señor oscuro fue grande, y comenzó la batalla. Aunque fue más bien un juego de luces de un lado, porque James Potter solo usaba sus reflejos para esquivar los hechizos, que se hacían cada vez más mortales.

Pero la suerte no estaba con el joven de cabellos oscuros, porque en un movimiento, su pie quedó enredado en una cobija, con la que había cubierto a su hijo a penas hace unos cuantos minutos, y antes de poder hacer algo o soltar una frase divertida, una luz verde lo cubrió y James Potter yacía muerto en su sala, con el cabello despeinado, y la mirada preocupada.

Esta vez riendo, Lord Voldermort siguió su camino y cruzó la sala para poder terminar con el trabajo y asesinar a lo que se interponía entre el poder absoluto y él. Siguiendo por el pasillo, el no pudo dejar de observar las fotos que decoraban la pared de las escaleras, entrecerrando los ojos en una imagen. Un pequeño bebé gorgojaba con deleite mientras aplaudía con sus manitas regordetas.

Ignorando al niño, subió por las escaleras, y con la creciente irritación voló la puerta sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba abierta.

\- Harry no, Harry no, por favor, no a el- suplico lily con desesperación

-Apártate, estúpida niña, apártate de mi camino-

-No a Harry, por favor, máteme a mí en vez de a el-

-Te lo advierto por última vez- dijo con voz dura y fría como el hielo

-A Harry no, Por favor. Tómame a mi en su lugar…

El fastidio del mago oscuro era tan grande que estuvo a punto de olvidar la promesa que le dio a su fiel pupilo Severus Snape. Levantó la varita y no lanzó el hechizo que la mataría como lo hizo con su esposo. No, ella iba a sobrevivir para cargar con la culpa de no poder proteger y su hijo. Murmuro unas palabras en latín y una luz verde salió disparado hacia ella, solo que ella no se dio cuenta que no era la maldición asesina; al menos no lo haría hasta despertarse.

Al ver a la pelirroja caer, Tom sonrió y avanzó hasta donde estaba el pequeño niño.

-¿Y se supone que eres una amenaza para mí, mocoso? Yo soy el grandioso Lord Voldermort. Y contigo fuera de escena, el conquistador del mundo mágico.

Ignorando la advertencia que le daba su magia, el mago oscuro, descendiente de Salazar Slytherin pronunció las palabras que acabarían con la vida del heredero Potter. Lamentablemente algo salió mal; porque cuando el hechizo estuvo por tocar su piel, esta chocó contra algo invisible y rebotó contra él; tomándolo por sorpresa y ocasionando que su cuerpo se desintegrara.

Un grito de angustia hizo que el pequeño empezara a llorar y Lord Voldermort desapareció en una bruma negra y espesa, prometiendo que se vengaría y que encontraría la causa de su caída.

 _(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

(Bueno xD Hasta ahí se quedará. No se si seguirla, ya que tengo varias historias en pausa; pero necesitaba sacar esto de mí. Como siempre, ustedes van a decidir si continúo o no esta historia. Cualquier falla ortográfica me disculpo, no tengo beta xD)

Un Abrazo enorme.

 _Kuki-chan_


End file.
